


We Didn't Tell You

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Marlene shares a secret.





	We Didn't Tell You

Regulus's explanations and the discussion that followed kept the four of them awake in the early hours of the morning. Finally, when Marlene had yawned again Orion suggested they retire.

"Miss McKinnon can have the guest room on the third floor, Regulus."

Regulus's lips twitched at the look on Marlene's face. "She's carrying my child, Father, I hardly think it matters if she sleeps with me now."

"It's not proper to have an unmarried witch in your bed despite current circumstances."

"Oh, we didn't tell you, yet," Marlene said. "It's not McKinnon anymore. It's Black."

Regulus's smug smile said everything.


End file.
